Tentang Para Pendahulu
by kindovvf
Summary: dan takdirnya sebagai penerus.


transformers (c) hasbro. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
mengambil setting di tf2 revenge of the fallen. lebih spesifiknya saya jelaskan dalam cerita.

* * *

 **Tentang Para Pendahulu**  
kindovvf

* * *

Dia akan hidup kembali.

Ada sebagian kecil, kecil sekali, serpih-serpih ingatan dan kesadaran para Prime terdahulu di dalam Matriks Kepemimpinan. Optimus belum pernah memiliki kesempatan melihat ataupun menyentuh Matriks dengan tangan sendiri, tapi ia dapat _merasakan_ pikiran para Prime terdahulu beresonansi dengan pikirannya. Amat samar hingga bisa saja sesungguhnya ia hanya berkhayal dan Ironhide akan berkomentar pemimpin mereka mulai mengada-ngada, dan demikian pula Optimus sendiri berpikir sebelum Sentinel memberi tahu.

Optimus tidak dapat mendengar ucapan para Prime terdahulu. Tidak sesuatu sebesar dan semencolok itu. Ada waktu-waktu ketika Optimus diam dan merasakan seseorang— _banyak_ orang— _hadir_ di sudut terdalam pikirannya. Perasaan yang sama ketika kau sendirian lalu merasa ada seseorang di sudut ruang, tidak menjumpai siapapun ketika menoleh, namun kautahu temanmulah yang tadi berada di sana.

Para Prime terdahulu tidak mencoba berkomunikasi. Tidak mencoba bicara atau mengajak bicara. Tidak mencoba menunjukkan sesuatu. Mereka _hadir_ dan memang hanya sebatas itu. Kehadiran mereka di kepala Optimus tidak berlangsung lama, pun tidak terjadi seringkali. Timbul tenggelam begitu cepat dan lebih sering tenggelam. Mungkin empat detik, atau lima, lalu hilang tanpa jejak. Seolah memang tidak pernah terjadi. Toh mereka memang sudah mati, apalagi yang dapat diharapkan dari leluhur tanpa nyawa? Banyak dari mereka bahkan sudah mati ratusan atau justru ribuan tahun lalu.

Tapi kehadiran mereka memberi Optimus kekuatan. Keyakinan dan sejumput kebanggaan. Kehadiran para leluhur dalam kepalanya membuat Optimus merasa, paling tidak para leluhur _mengakui_ ia sebagai salah satu Prime. Sebagai salah satu pemimpin. Optimus pernah bertanya apakah Sentinel juga pernah mengalami hal serupa, tentang para Prime terdahulu yang terkadang seolah menyertai hidupnya, Sentinel mengangguk sambil menjawab ya. Mungkin karena takdir mereka sebagai pemimpin. Mungkin keistimewaan milik keturunan Prime. Optimus tidak pernah mendapat jawaban pasti, tapi tidak masalah.

Ia sempat membayangkan andaikata suatu hari Prime terdahulu benar-benar bicara padanya, namun pemikiran itu terdengar amat konyol dan ketika tendangan pelan Dino pada tungkai mengembalikan ia ke dunia nyata, Optimus terjungkal seketika. Ia pasti terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tidak menyadari tumpukan kerikil di hadapan. ("Jadi itu yang kalian sebut kerikil di Cybertron? _Well_ , kerikil kalian sebesar batu kali kami," cetus Lennox beberapa waktu lalu.)

Ketika mendarat di bumi, bertemu Sam, mengejar dan dikejar memburu dan diburu, resonansi dengan para Prime terdahulu menjadi lebih sering dan lebih lama. Bisa muncul lebih dari sekali dalam satu minggu. Enam sampai delapan detik. Pernah sepuluh detik. Optimus bahkan sempat merasa dia melihat para Prime dalam mimpi, lalu segera sadar dia tidak pernah bermimpi dan belum pernah ada robot yang bermimpi. Resonansi menguat sejak tiba di Bumi, salah satu alasan mengapa Optimus yakin, mereka mendarat di planet yang tepat. Matriks ada di sini. Matriks tidak jauh lagi. Matriks tidak akan jatuh ke tangan Megatron yang keji. Matriks menyimpan serpihan-serpihan _jiwa_ para pendahulu, karena itu Optimus merasa terpanggil, merasa semakin dekat dengan para Prime terdahulu.

Sam menggenggam Matriks kuat-kuat. Matriks yang akan membawa Optimus kembali. Dia mengangkat Matriks tinggi-tinggi, bidang Matriks memantulkan sinar matahari di atas kepala; dan ketika lengan Sam terayun dan Matriks menghujam tepat pada Spark Optimus, gesekan antarmetal menciptakan cahaya yang meletik sangat cepat, Optimus akhirnya paham rasanya bermimpi:

Ada pilar-pilar besar Cybertron. Ada bidang warna Cybertron yang mereka sebut langit. Ada rumah, ada markas Divisi Sains Cybertron yang diketuai Optimus. Dan terutama, dari semua itu, ia mendapati Autobots-autobots di hadapan. Jumlah mereka banyak. Mungkin puluhan, mungkin hampir ratusan, Optimus tidak tahu pasti. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Optimus, menyisakan lingkaran di tengah bagi Optimus untuk berdiri. Autobots-autobots menatap Optimus tanpa kata-kata, tidak seorang pun bicara, namun Optimus tidak merasa terganggu. Mereka semua terlihat sepert sekelompok Autobots dari berbagai zaman jika dilihat dari struktur tubuh dan sistem persenjataan. Tidak seorang pun pernah ia temui, tapi ada bagian dari diri Optimus yang mengenal mereka semua. Hal ini terasa janggal namun mengesankan pada waktu bersamaan. Seolah bertemu kawan lama setelah sekian tahun tidak bertukar kabar.

Tiga detik penuh sebelum Optimus menyadari siapa, dan dia berkata, "Kalian para pendahulu _itu._ "

 _"Prime."_ Satu suara menyahut. Suara-suara lain menyusul. Optimus tidak dapat mendengar semua, namun menangkap beberapa ucapan yang lebih menonjol.

 _"Jadi, dia Optimus Prime."_

 _"Prime terakhir."_

 _"Garis keturunan ini akan berakhir sungguhan? Yang benar saja."_

 _"Cybertron yang malang."_

 _"Ada apa dengan kedamaian di sana?"_

 _"Perang, Bung. Kudengar ada yang berkhianat."_

 _"Berkhianat? Seperti satu saudara kita yang bodoh itu, bertahun-tahun lalu?"_

Ada satu di antara para Prime yang telah mati itu, satu yang Optimus perhatikan lebih lama, satu Prime yang terllihat seperti pemimpin di antara pemimpin. Optimus tidak yakin. Pemimpin para Prime menyibak kerumunan, melangkah keluar hingga tepat berdiri berhadapan dengan Optimus. Suara-suara kerumunan para Prime berhenti nyaris seketika. Seolah mereka diam demi mendengarkan ucapan si Pemimpin.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang," kata pemimpin para Prime, "tapi tempatmu bukan di sini, Nak."

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Optimus menunggu pemimpin para Prime menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dulu, kami adalah Prime. Kami memimpin Cybertron. Dengan segala kepercayaan dan rasa rendah hati, kami memimpin planet ini. Berharap Cybertron akan terus menjadi planet nan tenteram dan damai. Planet yang kami cintai. Planet yang kaucintai." Pemimpin para Prime berhenti sejenak. "Sampai sekarang, kami masih Prime. Tapi tidak lagi memimpin. Tidak lagi memelihara Cybertron. Kami sudah melakukan hal-hal besar di hidup kami demi melindungi dan mempertahankan Cybertron. Tugas kami, para Prime di sini, sudah selesai. Tapi tidak denganmu." Pemimpin para Prime mengangkat tangan, meletakkannya di bahu Optimus. Optimus dapat merasakan rasa percaya dan harapan para Prime di sana, seolah dititipkan padanya. Pemimpin para Prime melanjutkan. "Tugasmu belum selesai, Nak. Masih banyak hal yang harus kaulakukan. Prime tidak boleh mati tanpa menyelesaikan apa yang semestinya diselesaikan. Penuhi panggilanmu sebagai seorang pemimpin. Kaupunya rekan-rekan yang baik, mereka akan mendukung dan percaya padamu. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Lakukan yang harus dilakukan. Selesaikan tugasmu, dan esok hari ketika kau kembali lagi ke sini, kami akan menyambut kepulanganmu dengan tangan terbuka." Pemimpin para Prime meremas bahu Optimus. Optimus merasakan energi yang kuat mengalir dalam dirinya, seolah pemimpin para Prime baru saja memberi ia sebagian kekuatan. "Pergilah. Kembali ke duniamu. Pergilah demi kebenaran dalam dirimu. Demi namamu sebagai Prime, demi kehormatanmu, demi teman-temanmu. Demi _hidupmu_. Kembalilah, Nak. _Kembali!_ "

Kemudian ada suara berdesing, bunyi sistem tubuh beroperasi kembali, Optimus dapat merasakan kaki dan tangan dan senjata-senjatanya. Dia dapat mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya; tanah gersang tempat ia berbaring; sinar matahari, bahkan angin yang lambat dan membawa udara panas; dia dapat melihat melalui mata yang berfungsi penuh. Optimus terbatuk satu kali. Orang-orang kecil—para manusia—menyerukan entah apa. Sebagian terdengar seperti kelegaan, sebagian lain bersemangat, sebagian lagi berupa kepanikan sekaligus ketidaksabaran. Segala hal memasuki otak Optimus begitu cepat dan dia hampir merasa pusing. Dia dapat merasakan Spark berkedip dalam dadanya, memutar kembali hidup yang sempat terputus; Spark yang bangkit dari kematian; dan Optimus menoleh, menatap Sam Witwicky yang terlihat sama kagetnya dengan semua orang:

"Nak," kata itu menjadi hal pertama yang dia ucapkan di hidup keduanya ini, karena dia Optimus dan tentu saja dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu, "kau kembali untukku."

* * *

a/n: greetings, terrestrial adolescent humans!

..,.iya, itu nyolong line-nya ironhide di alan dean foster's tranformers novelization. fik pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal. lahir berkat kegiatan rewatching transformers 1-4 tempo hari dan yea bias nomor satu saya emang masih optimus. jadi, fik ini sebenernya buat modus ngebuang feels yang numpuk. dan saya emesh aja pengen bikin optimus ketemu para leluhurnya—masa cuma sam doang, malah bukan keturunannya sendiri. trivia: kalimat _"Berkhianat? Seperti satu saudara kita yang bodoh itu, bertahun-tahun lalu?"_ merujuk pada the fallen haha. anyway ada yang sama-sama gasabar nunggu tf5 the last knight? dear 2017 come to me.

makasih udah baca!


End file.
